


Predator and Prey

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Forest Creatures, M/M, Pre-Slash, bunny!England, wolf!America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was the predator and Arthur his prey. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowyfoxpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for **snowyfoxpaws** on tumblr as a special thanks for my fanfiction archive blog reaching 25 followers. 
> 
> She requested Wolf!America and Bunny!England.

Alfred couldn't do it. 

The fact that he'd even admitted to himself – although silently and reluctantly – was baffling to the wolf as he sat perched on the boulder, back rigid and lips pressed tight together in a distressed frown at the revelation as he watched with unwavering attentiveness the slender, petit creature flitting from berry bush to berry bush. 

The wolf was _supposed_ to be out on the hunt for the next meal for his pack. And any other day, this wouldn't even be a problem. Normally, he'd locate his prey – a nice stag or grisly was always a treat, though with the hare families living in the forest, he normally settled on an especially long-eared rabbit or two – pounce and be done with it. It was mindless, routine, simple. He was alpha for a reason. 

But he just couldn't do it. And that frustrated the wolf to no end. 

With an aggravated snort, Alfred continued to observe the hare below him in the meadow, the blond's long tan ears flopping around his pale face and little white puff of tail twitching behind him. The wolf watched transfixed as the cute little button nose, splattered with light freckles, scrunched adorably as he inspected the fruits, picking those he deemed worthy and tossing them into the wicker basket at his side. 

The wolf's ears twitched as his shoulders slumped. _What was wrong with him?_  

More pressing, what was it about this particular rabbit that had him planted on the rock and staring at him with wide blue eyes instead of hunting him? The wolf had encountered him numerous times, each time freezing like he was now and simply watching him. The creature wasn't much – small, slight, with ivory skin and wheat-yellow hair, and the biggest, roundest pair of forest green eyes the wolf had ever seen. 

And dammit all if Alfred didn't feel his heart thump heavily in his chest as those irises shimmered with a guarded sharpness as the hare gave a cursory glance around the area for predators, landing on the wolf for a pointed minute before he darted off with a grace and speed that stole the wolf's breath. 

Alfred let out a long breath, staring after the hare for a long moment before standing and stretching, turning on his heel and hopping off the boulder to make his way back. He'd have to find a herd of those deer he could hear running around before meeting up with everyone, but at least he knew he'd be able to properly hunt them like a true predator.

For now, that's what he'd concentrate on; he had a pack to provide for, so that's all he was going to worry about. Curling his tail and adjusting his ears, the wolf picked up on the closest herd and darted off in pursuit, intent on bringing home a decent meal. 

He wouldn't think about those long ears, that puff of tail, that cute little nose, or those wide, round eyes that made him feel more like the prey as they stared into his very soul. No. He'd get food, go back, sleep on it, and hunt that rabbit down the next time he saw him. Because he was the hunter. The blond _was_ going to be his next meal.

The wolf ignored the warm feeling in his chest telling him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
